


Ces chimères qui nous accompagnent

by soulhead



Series: Voyageurs éternels [3]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Perdu dans le creux de ta nuque, je rêve d'un autre monde à tes côtés.





	Ces chimères qui nous accompagnent

Face à l’aridité de la terre sous ses pieds ou au tumulte incessant des conventions auxquelles il devait fréquemment assister, Yann s’égarait parfois dans des mondes qu’il n’avait jamais connus. C’est son petit confort à lui que de contempler son environnement et de s’imaginer que sur ce même décor, des réalités diamétralement différentes auraient pu se mettre en scène. Dans ces instants-là, il se laisse alors emporter dans des songes particulièrement vivaces, où tout semble lui échapper. Noyé dans les profondeurs de ses rêveries, son regard d’empreinte alors d’un air distant, son visage se fige d’un sourire énigmatique et le voilà à des années lumières de l’instant présent.  
Certains de ces mirages s’imprimaient ensuite dans son inconscient, comme s’il les avait réellement vécus.

  
Pourtant, son esprit est toujours rapidement rattrapé dans ses escapades par le regard inquisiteur de son amant, jamais bien loin. La même phrase sonne alors l’heure d’une tradition que l’un comme l’autre affectionnait depuis bien des années.

  
_"Raconte moi Yann."_

  
Le dénommé Yann s’attelait alors à la difficile tâche de retranscrire la complexité des visions le poursuivant.  
C’était leur moment à eux, leur cérémonie quotidienne, car des rêves à raconter, il y en avait tant eu au fil des années.

  
Le tout premier rêve qu’il confessa timidement à son amant peignait un monde où son alter-égo prit une décision que lui-même n’avait jamais osée: quitter l’anonymat si confortable de son métier actuel pour rejoindre la lumière des plateaux de télévision. Cette décision eu pour conséquence de retarder drastiquement la date de leur rencontre, mais il se plaisait à détailler à Martin que leurs sentiments mutuels, eux, n’en avaient qu’éclos plus rapidement. Yann comptait ainsi à Martin une existence rythmée par la grisaille et le bruit incessant de la vie parisienne, leurs retrouvailles qui n’étaient qu’un sursis jusqu’à la prochaine séparation en raison du métier de reporter du plus jeune…

  
Comme transi par la frustration et la douleur que cette vie avait imposée à leur relation, il se hâtait fréquemment de détailler à son amant d’autres existences fantasmées.   
Chacune d'entres-elles retraçaient des chemins de vie, des décisions et des opportunités qui avaient tout changé.

  
Il y avait par exemple ce songe que Yann affectionnait tout particulièrement et dont il ne pouvait qu’apercevoir quelques bribes régulièrement. Dans celui-ci, ni Yann ni Martin n’était journaliste. Il n’était jamais monté à Paris, il n’avait même jamais fait d’études.

  
Happé par des tracas financiers, il avait rapidement entrepris de travailler dans le commerce d’une de ses connaissances.  
Satisfait de sa modeste vie, il n’avait que pour ambition d’atteindre ses vieux jours en ayant dévoré tous les ouvrages qui se faufilaient entre ses mains. Dans cette vie, la seule épopée qu’il avait prévu d'expérimenter était celle des protagonistes des romans qu’il admirait tant. Il se contentait alors de regarder les clients entrer et sortir inlassablement du magasin où il travaillait et il ne demandait rien d’autres.

  
Puis un jour, le cours de ce songe changea lorsqu’il serra la main d’un jeune écrivain au sourire mutin et aux yeux si captivants. C’est à cet instant précis, racontait Yann, que son alter égo commença à connaitre le gout délicieux de l’inédit, de la surprise et surtout de l’aventure.  
Yann aimait tout particulièrement compter cette histoire tant son déroulement se dévoilait un peu plus chaque jour, mais dont la fin ( ou le commencement) était plus qu’évidemment un amour naissant entre deux êtres.

  
Parmi ses visions, il y en avait d’autres qu’il peinait à dépeindre fidèlement à son compagnon, tant elles semblaient abstraites pour tout œil extérieur.  
Il décrivait alors l’intensité de la palette de couleurs qu’il y percevait. De l’or qui semblait se refléter sur chaque feuille des trembles qui parsemaient les collines que lui et Martin escaladaient ensemble, à l’azure pénétrant qui teintait l’horizon, aucun détail ne lui échappait dans son récit.

  
C’était alors à Martin de se perdre dans le regard de l’orateur, comme si l’utopie qu’il lui décrivait, vibrait d’une telle force qu’il pouvait lui aussi l’observer à travers ses iris.

Ces échanges étaient donc bien plus qu'une tradition. C'était l'instant qui sublimait leur quotidien. Yann se perdaient dans des utopies, des mondes qui n’existeraient jamais, puis il s’attelait à les faire vivre à travers Martin.  
Il arrivait même que dans l’intimité des histoires que lui partageait Yann, Martin se prête à son tour à ce jeu.

  
Les rôles s’inversaient subitement et il comptait alors à Yann l’existence d’un monde où ils avaient foulé la terre entière d’un même pas.  
L’un brandissant un micro, l’autre le fixant à travers l’objectif d’une caméra. Dans cette utopie, ils voyageaient inlassablement. Des pleines rougeoyantes s’étendant au pied du mont Uluru au roulement des vagues de la méditerranée, ils ne pouvaient s’arrêter.

  
Martin se plaisait ensuite à imaginer les différentes raisons qui les avaient poussés à quitter Paris, la France et leur maison pour ne plus jamais se retourner.  
Il racontait d’ailleurs toujours comment dans cette douce rêverie, les deux amants et collègues se retrouvaient parfois au milieu de leurs périples à se parler des heures durant, unis par un lien que seul l’intensité de leurs périples pouvaient former. Dans leurs conversations, ils s’imaginaient ce que leur vie aurait été, dans d’autres mondes.

  
C’est peut-être ce songe que les deux amants affectionnaient le plus, car celui-là, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se le raconter, mais simplement de le vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit environ 5 fics en tout depuis les dix dernières années et celle-là est définitivement la plus longue que j'aie écrite ahah ! Il faut que je continue à m'entrainer !
> 
> Ça serait super chouette si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires/critiques ou juste un petit kudos si ça vous tente =P


End file.
